The One With the Ten Year Reunion
by Britannia Eitwards
Summary: It’s Judy and Jack Geller’s 45th wedding anniversary, the gang, Even Joey, and Alex flew in from L.A., and Mike and Phoebe came also. and the gang hasn’t seen or heard from Monica and Chandler in a while, what will happen when they see them again?
1. Default Chapter

Prologue- it's 10 years after the finale, Ross and Rachel are married, and Emma is 12, and they live in Monica and Chandler's old apartment. The proposal was exactly like Ross had described in The One in Massapequa, in the planetarium. Where they had their first date and she walked in and he had the room filled with lilies, her favorite flower and Fred Astaire singing _The Way You Look Tonight_ came on the sound system, and the lights came down. And he got down on one knee and written across the dome in the stars were the words "Will you marry me?" The wedding was also the same as Rachel had described it on the one in Massapequa, on a cliff in Barbados, at sunset, and Stevie Wonder sang _Isn't She Lovely_ as she walked down the aisle, her veil was made by blind Belgium nuns, she did expect the proposal would be that way, but she loved it none the less.

Monica and Chandler are still happily married, Erica and Jack are 10. Monica is a chief at a colonial restaurant in Connecticut, and Chandler is a comedian for a local comedy club.

Phoebe and Mike live in Chandler and Joey's old apartment, and have a cat, that is supposedly Phoebe's mother, and her name is, of course, Lilly. Ursula and Phoebe had a long talk one day, and are now really close; it made Phoebe really happy that they are now acting like sisters. Frank Jr., Alice, Chandler, Leslie, and Frank Jr. Jr., all live in the same building that Ross, Rachel, Emma, Phoebe, Mike, and Lilly live in. Ursula lives in apartment 21, so she's quiet close to Phoebe, Mike, and Lilly.

One day in Manhattan, Ross Geller, his wife, Rachel Geller, and their daughter, Emma Geller, sat in the living room, Emma and her father were watching, "Dinosaurs, a life, unknown." and Rachel was checking her e-mail, when the phone rang.

"I'll get it." Ross said

"Hi son," Judy Geller said.

"Hey, mom." Ross said

"Our 45th anniversary is this weekend, are you coming?"

"Oh, of course,"

"Ooh, invite Joey, Alex, Phoebe, Mike, Lilly, and Ursula, Lilly is always the life of the party,"

"Sure," Ross said laughing.

"Tell Emma and Rachel I said Hi, and that I love them,"

"Will do,"

"Bye, Ross, I love you, and see you this weekend."

"I love you too mom, bye."

Rachel turned from the computer and looked at Ross,

"Was that Judy?" Rachel said

"Yeah," Ross answered.

"Are you visiting her this weekend?"

"We all are, it's my parent's 45th anniversary, and they want us there, Joey, Alex, Phoebe, Mike, Lilly, and Ursula too."

"Ooh, can I invite them!" Emma said excited.

"Sure," Ross said laughing

Emma jumped off the couch and ran to the door, and ran out side it, across the hall, and began banging on Mike, Phoebe, and Lilly's door.

"Yes," Phoebe said, opening the door, holding her blue guitar."

"Hi Aunt Phoebe, my grandparents 45th anniversary is this weekend and they want you, Mike, and Lilly there." Emma said

"Ooh, that should be fun. Mike!" Phoebe said

"Yeah," Mike said walking into the living room with Lilly,

"Judy and Jack's 45th is this weekend and they want us to come, Mom you too," Phoebe said

"Meow." Lilly said, jumping out of Mike's arms and into Phoebe's.

"Great," Mike said.

"Oh, are Monica and Chandler going to be there?" Phoebe said

"Don't know, I'll ask my dad." Emma said.

"Emma, are they coming?" Rachel said, putting her arm around Emma's shoulders.

"Yeah, do you know if Monica and Chandler are going to be there?" Emma said

"No, I don't. I'll ask your dad. Ross!"

"Yeah?" Ross said, closing the apartment door behind him

"Are Mon and Chandler going to be there?" Rachel said

"Where?"

"The anniversary."

"Oh, probably, but I'm not sure."

"I have to go invite Joey and Alex." Rachel said.

"I'll invite Ursula," Phoebe said

"I'll go with you." Emma said.

Phoebe and Emma went to apartment 21, and knocked on the door.

"Hello?" Ursula said, she always answered the door as if she were answering the phone.

"Hey, Judy and Jack Geller's 45th is this weekend, and they want you to come." Phoebe said.

"45th what?" Ursula said

"Wedding anniversary," Emma said.

"Oh, sure, I'd love to come." Ursula said

"Great." Emma said.

Meanwhile, Rachel was in the apartment calling Joey and Alex.

Joey and Alex were playing foosball when she called, Alex had just scored the winning shot.

"NO! You beat me! How! It's-" Joey was interrupted by the phone, "This isn't over," He continued pointing at her, and backing up to the phone,

"Yel-lo," Joey said

"Hey Jo." Rachel said

"Hey Rach," Joey covered the receiver, and whispered to Alex loudly, "It's Rachel."

Alex nodded her head, pretending she didn't hear him say, "Hey Rach!" indicating that it was, indeed, Rachel.

"So, Rach, how you doin'?" Joey said in his usual way he had always said that

"Good, how 'bout you Joe?"

"Good, although, Alex just beat me at foos ball, so I'm a little depressed, but otherwise, good."

"Hey, are you busy this weekend?"

"I'm never too busy for you Rach,"

"Good, because it's Judy and Jack's 45th anniversary this weekend, and they want you and Alex to be there."

"Um, sure, let me ask Alex if she's busy." Joey covered the receiver again, and whispered loudly to Alex, "Hey, you busy this weekend?"

"Nope, I'm free"

Whispering still, "Good, 'cause it's Judy and Jack's 45th anniversary, and they want us to come."

"Cool, tell Rachel I said hi."

"She's free, and she says hi."

"Great, tell her I said hi."

Covering the receiver again, and whispering loudly, "Rach says hi."

Alex smiled and went and stood next to Joey.

"Hey Rach are Monica and Chandler going to be there? I haven't talked to them in like 10 years."

"I know, Ross thinks they'll be there, so we'll just have to keep our fingers crossed."  
"Yeah, see ya this weekend."

"See you then, bye,

"bye,"

Joey resumed his fight with Alex.

Meanwhile, back in New York, everyone is sitting in Ross and Rachel's living room, talking about Monica and Chandler.

"I've really missed Mon and Chandler. We haven't talked to them since they moved. Maybe they won't even go to the anniversary." Rachel said

"Maybe Erica and Jack are like drug dealers and Mon and Chandler are so ashamed they just cut themselves off from us." Phoebe said

Everyone just stared at her.

"Pheebs, Erica and Jack are 10," Mike said.

"You've never heard of a 10-year-old drug dealer?" Phoebe said shocked.

"Anyway," Ross started, "They will come, it's Monica's parents too,"

"Yeah, you're right." Rachel said.

That weekend, everyone was scared and excited, no one really knew what they would say to Monica and Chandler, if they were there, Ross had planned something out, so did Joey, but Rachel, Phoebe, Alex, Mike, Ursula, Lilly, and Emma would just have to make it up as they went along.

When they all arrived in Massapequa, Judy and Jack were very excited to see them.

"Hi Ross, Emma, Rachel, Phoebe, Alex, Joey, Phoebe, Mike, Lilly, and Ursula." Judy said hugging all of them, but only kissing Ross, Rachel, and Emma on the cheeks. Jack did the same.

"Wow, 45 years. Long time," Rachel said.

"Mom, that's almost as old as you." Emma said, laughing

"Emma, we don't discuss Mommy's age in public, remember?" Rachel said quietly

"Oh yeah, sorry." Emma said.

They all sat at a very large table, and where all talking when Monica and Chandler walked in.

Rachel gasped, "They're here."

"Let's wait for them to see us," Ross said

"O.K." they all said.

"Hey guys." Monica said

"Mon!" Rachel said jumping up, and hugging her.

"Hi Rachel." Monica said.

"Hi Aunt Monica," Emma said,

"Oh my God, you're Emma?" Monica said walking over to Emma

"Yeah, the one and only." Emma said

"You look so much like Rachel."

"I get that a lot."

"Wow. This is Erica, and this is Jack." Monica said, pointing to her son and daughter,

"Hi," Emma said

"Hey," Erica said

"Sup?" Jack said

"Oh you remind me of Chandler," Rachel said to Jack

Phoebe was breaking a breadstick into a million pieces, on the other side of the table

"Um, Aunt Phoebe, you're making a huge mess, here." Erica said, running over to her, and dusting the crumbs off the table.

"And you remind me of Monica." Rachel said

Everyone laughed, and Chandler, Monica, Erica, and Jack all say down and began talking.

"You know, Chandler," Monica started, "Now that the kids are older, I want to move back to the city, I really miss Rachel, Phoebe, Mike, Ursula, and Lilly."

"You're right, I want to move back too." Chandler said


	2. Chapter 2

"Great then we'll move back! Everyone, we have an announcement to make, we're moving back to New York!" Monica said standing up.

"Yay!" Everyone said, also said standing up, and running to hug them.

Everyone remained hugging, until Phoebe said, "Hey does this mean Ross, Rachel, and Emma are going to have to move?"

"No, we'll move into 22." Monica said

"Great, this is so great, we really missed you Mon and Chandler." Rachel said

"We missed you guys too," Monica said

They all hugged again, and they spent the rest of the party talking, about everything, and about nothing. A week later, Monica, Chandler, Erica, and Jack Bing were happily New Yorkers again, and they couldn't have enjoyed it more, they all immediately reconnected, and lived happily ever after

Thee End


End file.
